Skyfall Lucius x Narcissa
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: short snippet of Lucius and NArcissa life during the final battle, and after it! based around the song skyfall by Adele All characters belong to J.K ROWLING song lyrics by Adele Adkins


**ALL CHARTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS AND THE SONG LYRICS AND WRITES BELONG TO THE LOVELY ADELE ADKINS :)**

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

"He wasn't dead was he Cissa?" Lucius whispered

I jerked away from him as I rushed to the castle before Lucius grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

"What have you done?" He whispered more out of fear than anger.

"I'm going to find our son." I said pulling away from him

Before I could do that his hand was intertwined with my own and he shook his head negatively.

"I'm coming with you." he said as a demand not a question. I nodded as we rushed off into the castle to find our son.

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

"DRACO!" I screamed his name so many times my throat was burning raw and I could no longer hide the tears that threaten to come down my face. My baby, my only baby might be dead and there would be nothing I could do. Lucius grabbed my arm gently shaking his head negatively as of saying he didn't find him either.

"Lucius what if." I said before he put his finger to my lips to cut me off from saying it.

"He's a Malfoy, he's alright, and we just have to look harder." he said hollowly.

He then left me and I began screaming as loud as I could once more for our son.

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

"Draco, Come!" Lucius said ushering for him to come.

I grabbed Lucius free hand tightly, other normal circumstances I wouldn't show public display of affection, but this wasn't normal circumstances we just found our son. Surprisingly Lucius didn't pull away he held my hand tight with his. When Draco came over I wrapped an arm around him and leaded him away from this war zone. I didn't expect Lucius to follow, the dark Lord wouldn't allow him anyway. I just prayed to God he was going to stay safe.

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_

 _At skyfall_

We were half way up the the gate when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Cissa, wait!"

I didn't even bother to turn back around to argue with him, I was done. I almost lost my son once and I wasn't about to risk that again for anything.

"We're going home, Lucius." I called out.

The next thing I know I felt a gently hand grab my free hand and there he stood, my husband as he shook his head negatively at me.

"You're not going home without me." He said softly.

It took everything in me not to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him right then and there, but we were in public and I was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't do those things in public; so instead I grabbed his hand tightly as we appareted back to the manor.

 _Where you go I go_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'd never be me_

 _Without the security_

 _Of your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

"I'll be in my room mother." Draco said before walking almost like a zombie upstairs.

I felt helpless I should do something, he was just a child, he shouldn't have experienced any of that. I sighed softly and turned around to see Lucius smiling at me, something he hadn't done since his return from Azkaban.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked looking up at him confused.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and he continued to smile down at me.

"We survived Cissa. We're all here." he whispered softly against my lips.

"It still isn't over, Lucius." I said looking down avoiding his intense stare.

He titled my chin up so I had to look into his cool grey eyes.

"Were safe, I don't care about anything else." He whispered.

I then did what I longed to do back at Hogwarts I throw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This was the first time since he got out of Azkaban, that I felt like I had my husband back.

 _Skyfall is where we start_

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

A couple hours later the war was finally over, Voldemort was gone, and we were finally free. I didn't know to cry or scream with relief. It was an odd feeling being free, one that I took for granted before we became tied down to him.

"Cissa, I have something to tell you." Lucius said standing in my doorway.

I smiled up at him as I whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"I know, it's Over. We're free!" I said as I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips he quickly pulled away as he held onto my arms like I was a small child.

"Narcissa, it's about Bella." he said softly.

That reminding me I hadn't spoken with my sister since we left the battle, I'm sure she was upset about voldermort, but maybe this could be a new start for us. She could maybe try and be her normal self again.

"I' need to speak with her." I said

Lucius pulled me back as he shook his head negatively, as If I couldn't speak with her.

"You can't." Lucius said softly.

I rolled my eyes as I jerked away from him, he wasn't going to tell me I couldn't speak with my only sister.

"She's my sister, I can speak with her if I like!" I said raising my voice slightly.

He grabbed my hand gently as he once again shook his head negatively.

"You can't speak with her because Bellatrix is gone, Cissa!" Lucius said his voice deepening with concern for me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my desk and began writing my sister a note, about everything and letting her know we were safe.

"I'll just write her then. She'll get it when she comes back." I said.

Lucius walked over to where I was sitting and knelled down before me as he looked up at me sadly.

"Bella isn't coming back. She's dead Cissa. I'm sorry." He whispered.

The pen fall out of my hand as I shook my head negatively as I went running out of the room and down the spiral stairs case.

"Narcissa, Stop!" Lucius called after me.

I coouldn't stop I had to find Bella, she wasn't gone she promised me after Andy left she would never leave me. The wind ripped right through me as I rushed outside the manor hoping for he to return back,

"Bella, come back. Bella." I screamed.

For the first time since the war started I allowed myself to not only cry but sob. I fell into the snow as I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. Bella had to come back, she just had to.

I felt two arms wrap around me and my heart stopped, maybe she heard me maybe she came back, however instead of Bella's dark eyes Lucius grey ones looked down at me concerned.

"You're not Bella." I whispered softly.

He helped me off the ground and practically carried me back inside the manor.

"is mother okay?" I heard Draco ask.

Lucius didn't say anything I guess he was more worried about me than I thought.

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_


End file.
